my_scream_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Hudson
Sheriff Clark Hudson ''' is a main character in the life-threatening drama series. He is a no-nonsense person as he doesn't ask easy questions. Clark is a trained interrogator and can break anyone given the right leverage. He has a sharp mind and he's good at his job and what he does best: talking. Clark is especially good at persuading people and wheedles vital information out of criminals who aren't willing to spill until Clark has a try. For all his skill with small-town police work, he finds himself quite out of his element when bodies start turning up. According to his son, Clark was a pill popper and that is one of the reasons why they moved to Lakewood. Clark is quite reasonable, and unlike many other cops in this genre, he seems to have some idea of what he's doing, right up with being willing to ask for help from Noah Foster. Clark is less ready to believe that Tyler O’Neill is responsible, and doesn't mind taking extra time in his investigation to prove or disprove that. Those who dislike him also point out that all the murders have happened while he has been in charge of the case, but it's worth pointing out that The Killer may have planned it that way all along to discredit him, or if Clark were one of two possible killers, his perceived incompetency would be justified because he'd be doing it on purpose to take suspicion off of himself. Interestingly, Clark is arguably the most tactical and developed character in the series, since the plots and ploys that the main characters pull to achieve their own endeavors are more or less formulated by him. This indicates that Clark is smarter than he, himself acknowledges. '''Personality Clark to be rational with courage and level-headed enough to know when interference is needed. If his family is endangered, he exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves, safe. As the Sheriff and a father, Clark is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over Lakewood results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Kieran, who learns from his father and him had issues, must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. Clark grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as Sheriff who instills respect in every human being, even his criminal enemies. His physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often Kieran and Maggie Duval. In addition to physically playing the role of Sheriff, Clark has a manner which demands respect. Trivia * Lakewood residents knew Clark as an affable, warm-hearted and sympathetic Sheriff, who was born a leader. * Clark died by getting strangled with a piano wire, and stabbed multiple times. * Killed by Piper Shaw. * Clark died on October 31, 2015. * Clark and Lorraine Brock had a fling sometime prior to Pilot. * Since Kieran and Clark’s relationship wasn’t a strong one, viewers assumed Kieran murdered Clark. ** However, Piper was the one and attempted to frame Seth Branson. * Category:Protagonists